1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clasp for accessories such as necklace, bracelet, anklet, and pendant, and a method for producing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clasp which makes it possible to make a wide variety of arrangement and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 11A and FIG. 11B, it has hitherto been known that a necklace 40 comprising lined beads and a clasp as a fastener, making up a body of decorative portions. FIG. 11 shows a conventional clasp, where FIG. 11A is a total view of the conventional clasp, and FIG. 11B is an enlarged perspective view showing a rear side of the connecting portion of the conventional clasp. As shown in FIG. 11B, the necklace 40 is composed of a plurality of lined beads 41 such as pearl beads, through which a thread 42 is pierced, the thread 42, one end of which is terminated by a fastening ring 46, a plurality of spacers 43, and a clasp 44 having a decoration, a fastener 45 provided on a rear surface of the and having a hook receiving portion 45a and a hooking portion 45b formed thereon (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-296523, typically FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 thereof).
However, in such a connecting method in a hooking manner as described above, since the clasp itself is small, it is difficult to fasten a clasp utilizing both hands of a user, and for example, at the time of connection, nail portions of both fingertips are interfered with each other, leading to a possibility that nail portion is injured. In addition, there is disadvantage that when being put off, if there is somewhat slanting of the direction in the pulling direction, the connection is difficult to be released. Also, due to aging, a person whose fingertips only can move slowly, typically, the aged person can attach and detach the hooking type clasp only with difficulty.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clasp which can be handled with ease even when it is small and for person whose fingertips move slowly, and which has reduced possibility to injuring fingertip.